


Trinket

by penny_riled



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But have you seen Sebastian Stan's nipples?, Established Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, Jewelry, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Sexual Content, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_riled/pseuds/penny_riled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds the gift that keeps on giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinket

"Since we won't see each other for three weeks, and since you seem to have this unnatural obsession..."

  
"It's not unnatural. It's perfectly natural. How could anyone not be obsessed with your nipples? They're perfect and delicious and I'm going to cry over them every night while you're gone."

  
He underscores this by rubbing one of them through Seb's t-shirt, massaging it with two fingers over the thin fabric, grinning as it stiffens.  
Sebastian closes his eyes briefly, a tiny grimace of pleasure flickering across his face before he grabs at Chris's hand.

  
"Be that as it may, my point is, I got you a little something to remember me by."

  
"I don't think I'm going to forget you in three weeks..."

  
"Could you please shut up for maybe three seconds? I'm trying to be sentimental here."

  
Chris sits back, a look of grotesquely earnest anticipation and curiosity on his face.

  
"Christ, you're such an asshole. Come here." Seb pulls Chris forward and proceeds to kiss him into seriousness. When he finally lets him go, Chris is panting slightly.

  
"Now. Here's a little present for you. Just a trinket, to remind you, like I said." Seb pulls away and takes a small neatly wrapped box from the coffee table and hands it to Chris.

  
Chris still looks a little dazed, and his hands tremble faintly as he unwraps the box. He removes the lid to reveal a silver pendant on a fine chain. It's round, or roundish, irregularly textured, with a smooth peak in the center. He frowns slightly and rubs the pad of his thumb over the nubby point. He glances up to see Sebastian watching him with a mischievous half-smile.

  
"Is this...?"

  
Seb raises his eyebrows, a little unsure now, but still with a hint of wickedness in his eyes.

  
Chris lifts the pendant from its velveteen pad and examines it more closely. He looks back at Sebastian, who now appears slightly worried.

  
"You complete idiot." Suddenly he launches himself at Seb, knocking him back on the couch and straddling his hips. He roughly pushes up Seb's t-shirt, revealing his chest. Chris dangles the pendant over first one, then the other nipple. Sebastian shivers at the brush of the cold metal.

  
"Which one is it?" Chris demands.

  
"The left one. You always go for the left one," Sebastian gasps.

  
"Oh, you utter dork," Chris breathes, and flings himself down to cover Seb's face with kisses. "What is the matter with you? I love you so much."

  
"I love you too," Sebastian says in relief, squeezing Chris tightly.

  
"This is the best present ever. How did you even think of this?" Chris asks a minute later, closely comparing the silver nipple with the real one. He presses the metal lightly against Sebastian's skin, smiling at his shudder, then teases the flesh with his fingertip.

  
"I was dicking around... ah! online one day and... mmmm... stumbled on it. They make... hmm... a mold and... it... oh god... seemed like a... oh. Good idea at the...." Seb's answer is disjointed, now that Chris has begun mouthing at his chest. He breaks off entirely when Chris cups his pec and draws his whole nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, then twiddling his tongue over the peak. Chris switches to the other one and brushes it gently with his mustache before taking it between his lips too.

  
He pulls off with a pop and Sebastian groans. His nipples are hard and wet, but now feel cold and unsatisfied. He reaches for Chris, but Chris kneels up and tilts his head back, suspending the necklace over his open mouth.  
"Dicking around, huh? I think maybe I should show you what that really means," tonguing the pendant seductively as he says it.

  
"Yes, yes, you absolutely should!" Seb gasps, frantically trying to grab for Chris's belt buckle and his own at the same time.

  
"Well, then," pausing only to fasten the chain around his neck, "I will."

Two days later Chris is getting dressed. He's spent the weekend alternately moping and texting Sebastian, and while he hasn't actually cried yet, he did get a little sniffly last night. But today he has meetings, a lunch, things to do.  
He glances in the mirror and smiles at the pendant nestled in his chest hair. It's just like Seb to have one of Chris's favorite parts of him cast in silver as a memento. Such a sweet, ridiculous gesture, but Chris can feel the love and concern behind it. He grins fondly and rubs it between his fingers before pulling a sweater from a drawer.

When he checks himself out again he realizes he has a problem. The sweater is thin and form-fitting, his usual sort of thing, but with the necklace tucked beneath it he looks like he has three nipples. Probably no one will burn him for a witch, since this is LA and not Boston, but it might excite comment. Lots of people have seen his bare chest before, and would have noticed if he had a third nipple. They would have remarked on it. It could pass as just a piece of abstract jewelry if he wears it outside his sweater, but he still doesn't want to run the risk of awkward explanations.

  
At the same time, there's no way Chris is leaving the pendant behind. Just the thought of having it with him keeps Sebastian a little closer. He could carry it in his pocket, but that might ruin the chain. He studies it for a moment, then slides the chain out of the hanging loop. He slips the pendant onto his key ring, and voila! Simple, unobtrusive, and he can hold it in his hand all day.

He does just that, reaching into his pocket now and then to surreptitiously finger the silver nipple. Whenever he feels bored or anxious or just misses Seb, he can give his new talisman a rub. It grounds him, relaxes him, keeps a silly grin on his face.

Sitting in traffic on the way home, he looks down at the silver trinket dangling from the ignition and gives it a fond little pat. The grumpy-looking man in the car on his left, the texting teenager to his right, have no idea that right now he's touching his boyfriend's virtual nipple. "That's right," he thinks. "Sebastian Stan, you know him? The actor? He had this made for me. Because he loves me and he's an idiot. Isn't it great?"

  
Sebastian might be right, Chris might be very slightly obsessed with his chest. The thought of Seb's actual nipples, puffy and kissable in a tight t-shirt or bare and inviting, is proving dangerously distracting, so Chris concentrates on getting home as safely and quickly as possible. As soon as he's in the door he sends a quick text.

Are u busy?  
Nope. What's up?  
Skype me.  
Wait, give me five minutes.  
OK...

Five minutes later he's all set, propped up against a bank of pillows, tissues and lube at the ready, wearing nothing but the pendant. He can't help but laugh at Sebastian's expression of stunned lust when he appears on Chris's laptop screen. "Um, hello," Seb manages gamely.

  
"Hey, babe. I've been missing you."

  
"I, uh, can see that. I've been missing you too."

  
"You sure you're not busy?"

  
"Even if I had been before, I'm not now!"

  
Chris beams. "Good. You comfortable?" He lets his hand stray up to the necklace, fondling it between thumb and forefinger. Sebastian's eyes widen. "Thank you again for this. It's the best present I've ever gotten. I've been thinking about you all day."

  
He lifts the pendant to his mouth and kisses it softly. Sebastian makes a tiny strangled noise. Chris brushes his lips against it, allowing it to catch and drag against the lower one. Sebastian makes a slightly louder strangled noise. Chris puts out the tip of his tongue to graze the silver nipple. Sebastian groans. "Oh, god, I wish I was there with you. You're killing me."

  
"I'm just getting started. Take your shirt off," but Seb's already unbuttoning and stripping it off, briefly hampered when a cuff gets caught on his wrist. "Beautiful, god, you're so beautiful. Now touch your chest." Again Seb is there before him, running his hands over his own pecs, squeezing and massaging them. His nipples are large and rosy, and even through the screen Chris can see them tighten under Sebastian's fingers. Chris can't suppress a small groan himself.

  
"Yes, just like that. Christ, that's hot. Now take off your pants. I want to see all of you." In seconds Sebastian is naked and palming himself, and Chris makes a tiny strangled noise of his own. He watches Sebastian avidly. Occasionally he makes indecent suggestions that Seb seems happy to comply with. Just the sight of him arouses Chris so much he barely has to lay a finger on himself, and when Seb comes it's enough to send Chris over the edge, too.

  
They spend the next hour drowsily murmuring endearments to each other, until Sebastian has to go to bed. The next morning Chris wakes to a text from Seb, the URL and physical address of a jeweler, and a single line. " Get yours in gold."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You really can get body parts cast in gold or silver and that, and Sebastian Stan's actual nipples, were the inspiration for this bit of nonsense.
> 
> Follow me @[penny-riled](http://penny-riled.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
